


Unbound

by stonecoldsilly



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Canon Era, Corsetry, Desperation, First Time, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonecoldsilly/pseuds/stonecoldsilly
Summary: His hair was unbound and catching the morning sunlight, a gorgeous crown of white gold floating softly around his head, and he managed to look beautiful even whilst yawning hugely and sitting up, but it was the sitting up part that had rather caught Jaskier's attention.He appeared to be wearing a corset.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 17
Kudos: 274





	Unbound

**Author's Note:**

> my dn is literally geralt's fat little tits I HAD TO OKAY

...

It wasn't a problem, per se.

It was just that somehow, even after a year of sporadic travel together, he had never caught Geralt in this precise state of déshabillé.

They'd both had a hard few days travel, but Geralt had swung his sword around enough for an entire battalion , finally dispatching the griffin or gryphon or whatever winged beastie had looked at him funnily this time, and even he'd been feeling the strain by the end of it. They'd collapsed into bed as soon as they'd dropped their supper spoons, and Geralt evidently hadn't managed to remove all his armour before passing out.

His hair was unbound and catching the morning sunlight, a gorgeous crown of white gold floating softly around his head, and he managed to look beautiful even whilst yawning hugely and sitting up, but it was the sitting up part that had rather caught Jaskier's attention. 

He appeared to be wearing a corset.

Thin dark material, bizarrely shiny, possibly of some monster hide Jaskier wasn't familiar with, constricting his waist into a perfectly tiny hourglass, and what were definitely _cups_ covering his chest, as though for modesty, though Jaskier had had to deal with him wet and naked and frowning often enough to somewhat dampen the effect.

This was too much to ask of him so early in the morning, and almost in a daze he stared, riveted, as Geralt just breathed, and his chest rose and fell hypnotically, filling out the cups perfectly as any maid, threatening at any moment to reveal his nipples. Jaskier had seen them a hundred times before but this promise, the temptation to just pull the cup down slightly and reveal them had his mouth drier than the Korathi desert.

He shambled upright, unable to stop himself, and shuffled around the bed to check for himself as though in a dream. 

Just as he'd thought, at Geralt's back the corset was laced with dark ribbon, and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself and tried valiantly to ignore the fact that he was harder than he'd ever been in his fucking _life_.

It wasn't that Geralt looked feminine, because he didn't; he was clearly the same scarred and battle hardened Witcher he'd always been, but gods in heaven Jaskier wanted to watch his chest bounce as he fucked into him, and he'd been with enough women to picture it vividly. 

Even as recently as last month he'd had the Countess de Stael in full court regalia bent over her dressing table, watching the reflection of her breasts heaving in the mirror and fucking her hard enough that the laces on her dress came undone just as she came clenched tight and wet around his cock.

Geralt twisted his head around to look at him, frowning, and Jaskier froze.

'I was just admiring your, er...' He said ineffectually, mind absolutely blank. Geralt just frowned harder. 

Jaskier tried leaning on the table to display his insouciance, and also so his cock wasn't pointing directly at Geralt's fucking face, desperately trying to affect a nonchalant air.

Geralt glanced down at himself. 'It's body armour. Gives you an extra chance to keep your innards in. Lined with chainmail'

'Of course. Marvellous piece of structural engineering, to contain all that, er, so much of your... well, body.' Jaskier was well aware that he was gibbering, but it was either that or drop to his knees and beg. 

Geralt paused, looking uncertain at this baffling response, and then his eyes narrowed. 

He sniffed.

Jaskier cursed under his breath and smiled manically, radiating his innocence as best he could while afflicted with a cock hard enough to hammer nails.

Geralt turned on the bed and moved to face him fully, and Jaskier very respectfully looked solely at his face.

He sniffed again, deeply, as though trying to inhale every scent this pitiful excuse for a room had been a party to over the past decade. His chest rose as he inhaled, filling his lungs, and the barest hint of his pretty pink nipples was visible for long enough for Jaskier to consider throwing himself out of the window rather than endure this torture any longer. He could feel a drop of sweat wending its way down the back of his neck, and desperate arousal was mixing with more than a hint of panic now. 

Geralt wasn't usually one for needless violence, but he carried a deep well of anger about the many and varied injustices of the Continent, and it would perhaps be wiser to avoid a startled Witcher than risk annoying one with unwanted advances, that is, if Geralt managed to work it out. 

Geralt's mouth dropped open, shock visible on his features, and Jaskier bolted.

He sprinted for the door, without even attempting to make his excuses, and had managed to pull it open enough that a glimpse of the blessed freedom of the inn hallway was visible before the Witcher was upon him. Geralt slammed the door shut and crowded him against it. He tried his best to wriggle out from beneath those massive arms, but then Geralt had his wrists pinned in a second and he couldn't breathe, surrounded by the huge bulk of him. 

He closed his eyes, praying for a swift execution rather than be subjected to a mortifying conversation about boundaries, and respect for one's fellow travelling companion, but letting his head drop too far put him a little too close to the source of the morning's whole bother, so he steeled his nerves and looked up at Geralt as apologetically as he could.

'You...you like this.' He said slowly.

Geralt's voice was rather faint, and rather hesitant, as though he didn't even know how ridiculously good he looked, and that simply wouldn't do at all.

'Rather a lot, I should say.' Jaskier managed, closing his eyes again, bright pink and keenly attempting to develop the power to spontaneously combust.

'I'm sorry, I really am, I've tried to control myself but this morning was a terribly unforgivable lapse on my part, and I shall never subject you to such indignity again, of course, provided you aren't going to feed me to Roach.' 

'You like _me_ , in this?' Geralt said, and good grief, perhaps Jaskier wasn't the only one whose wit's were addled this morning.

'Don't be bloody stupid Geralt,' he said hotly, too abruptly furious to avoid looking at the whole splendid mess of him. 'I'd like you in a wet sack. You're unfairly good looking, you know, and I've done my best, I really have, but then you come back to camp all bloody and black-eyed,' Geralt blanched but Jaskier carried on, determined to have his say, 'and sometimes its all i can do not to get on my knees and beg, and I appreciate your friendship dearly, though the gods alone know what i've done to earn it, which is why i didn't want to jeopardise it by having this conversation in the first place.'

Geralt just looked rather puzzled by this excellent speech, and his thumb was stroking Jaskier's wrist softly where they were still pinned over his head, which seemed to be a sign in his favour.

'You... like _me_?' Geralt said, heartbreakingly baffled, and Jaskier just couldn't bear it anymore; at least he would die happy.

He leaned forward, just a few inches, and kissed him. 

What was intended to be a perfunctory peck to prove his feelings turned into a rather longer kiss than he'd intended, because the minute his lips met Geralt's the Witcher had all but melted beneath him. 

He was clumsy, and obviously out of practice, but clearly very willing, pressing himself closer and letting the shakiest little moans slip out, and Jaskier was too busy enjoying the pressure of his enormous thigh between his legs to worry about mundane matters such as breathing.

He had to stop eventually, gasping for air, and Geralt was out of breath too, and his chest was heaving again, and Jaskier could hardly think for the wave of arousal that fogged his mind, helpless to resist staring.

'Right, bed, now.' He managed, proud of himself for even that, and then Geralt picked him up and blurred them over to the bed, obviously fairly keen on the idea himself.

They landed softly enough, and then Geralt was on him, kissing his neck with more than a little teeth, which was enough to wrack his spine with shivers. Large deft hands unbuttoned his doublet and raked through his chest hair, tracing down his sides and dipping questioningly into the accursedly tight lacings of his trousers, which were beginning to feel more prison-like than he'd originally planned on.

Geralt kissed him again, and he managed to scramble out of them sight unseen, moaning as his cock slapped wetly against Geralt's thigh.

'Will you keep it on?' He murmured between kisses, eyes catching on the corset and Geralt's body so beautifully presented, just for him.

Geralt looked away for a moment, shy again, and grimaced. 'I'm not a woman.'

Jaskier smiled, and slid encouragingly down the bed, wrapping his hand around Geralt's weeping cock and slowly working him over. 

'I know that, darling, but that doesn't mean i can't enjoy your pretty little tits, does it?'

Geralt blushed charmingly, and Jaskier left a trail of hot open mouthed kisses down his neck, paying special attention to his wonderful scars until finally he reached the inviting curve of the top of his armour.

It was soft and thinner, silky where it covered his tits, and Jaskier took great delight in mouthing at the material until it was sopping wet, nipples hard little buds between his teeth. Geralt writhed under the attention, breath hoarse and keening off into tiny gasps as he fucked up into Jaskier's hand, pinned beneath him and spread out like a banquet for him to enjoy.

'I'm ah, f-fuck, I'm close,' he rasped out, and Jaskier leant back to admire his handiwork.

He looked magnificent, marbled in sunlight, hair wild and golden dark with sweat. He was panting hard enough to strain his corset every time he breathed, and it was all Jaskier could do not to bite his fist with wanting, swearing profusely as his neglected cock begged for attention at the sight of him.

Geralt reached for him again, and Jaskier pressed a fond kiss to the magnificent meat of his shoulder, darting a swift hand beneath the bed and rummaging in his pack for his oil.

'Now, who's first? I got the room for two nights so we have plenty of time for turnabout.'

Geralt responded beautifully by blushing hotly, hiding his face in the pillows and letting his legs fall apart.

Jaskier didn't let his amusement show in his voice, but smiled fondly.

'You're being awfully good to me aren't you? I'm spoiled rotten.' 

Geralt let out a muffled groan and spread his thighs wider in a hopeful sort of manner.

Jaskier bent obediently to his task, spreading the oil on his fingers and brushing them teasingly against Geralt's hole, so that he might be delightfully hot and slippery when Jaskier finally pushed inside. He had to back off from that line of thought swiftly, in case he lost his head entirely, straining to recover his composure and decided to regain it by torturing Geralt instead.

Geralt's hips flexed, trying to get Jaskier's fingers to catch on his rim, all the silver-forged power of him set to chasing his own pleasure, muscles sheened golden with sweat and corded tight with desperation.

Jaskier decided to reward him, and bent his head down to catch the tip of Geralt's cock between his lips, salt blooming on his tongue.

Geralt moaned in surprise, and Jaskier's finger slipped inside easy as anything, the sudden heat of him divine to the touch. He lapped at the head of Geralt's cock, gentle kitten licks to savour the taste of him and draw out the pleasure as long as he possibly could.

Hushed moans of frustration were escaping him now, and Jaskier relented and slid another finger inside, working him open steadily even as he bucked and keened and begged for more. He was fantastic to watch, so responsive and eager for anything Jaskier would give him. 

He nipped at Geralt's thigh, and sucked a lovely dark bruise into the tender soft skin, pulling back to watch him riding his hand, legs flexing and shaking with the effort, cock dripping again though it had hardly been out of his mouth for a moment.

'One more darling, then I’ll fuck you. You can hold on, can't you? Be good for me?' He murmured, and Geralt shuddered beneath him, cock jerking wetly in his grip.

'Oh,' he said, grinning with delight. 'Is that something _you_ like then?'

'N-no.' rasped Geralt, unconvincingly, and broke off completely as Jaskier slid a third finger inside his tight wet hole.

'So you don't like it when I tell you that you look beautiful, and that you're being such a sweet boy for me?'

Geralt bit his lip and tried to raise his head in a feeble protest, eyes wide and pupils swallowed almost entirely by black. He moaned as Jaskier teased gently at his prostate, hands gripping the sheets tightly and head lolling against the pillows.

'Do you think you're ready?' Jaskier said, leaning down once more to catch a taste of him once more. Gearlt nodded fervently, and Jaskier pulled back to blow a little cold air across the tip of his cock, watching with satisfaction as he shook, fists clenched to get himself back under control.

He slid his fingers free with a remorseful sigh, and then settled himself to lean against the headboard, watching with half lidded eyes as Geralt shook himself out of his haze and crawled eagerly up the bed to meet him.

He straddled Jaskier's lap, fucked out and legs trembling with exhaustion, and whined outright when Jaskier grabbed his thighs firmly to stop him impaling himself on his cock immediately.

'Ah, ah, ah...' he said sternly as he could manage when he was this close to finally fucking Geralt. 'Kiss first.'

Geralt ducked his head shyly, and then kissed him, sweet as honey. It was a blessed relief after so long without, and Jaskier rewarded him by finally getting a hand around his own cock and sliding it between the oiled mess of his cheeks. It felt fucking incredible, and he teased at Geralt's rim even as he kissed him as gently as he could manage. Geralt whined and tried to deepen the kiss, but he pulled it back to the barest brush of lips, letting his cock slip over Geralt's sloppy hole. 

Geralt slumped against him, surrendering entirely, and he took little sips of kisses from his nectar sweet mouth, lips plump and well used. 

He pressed the tip of his cock against Geralt's hole, and slid in just an inch, Geralt's head lolling at the sensation of it, moaning open mouthed and hot against his throat.

He slid out again, overheated and lust drunk, Geralt's hair pressing damply against his face, breath coming in rasps against his neck, the sweaty golden bulk of him scorching in the sunlight, and hotter still where their bodies met, where his fingers had fucked him open and he was aching for relief. 

He tucked Geralt's sweat damp hair behind his ear, biting the tender lobe for emphasis. 'Can you stay still for me, darling? Can you manage that?' 

Geralt swallowed, a broken little gulping sound loud in the hush of the room, but he nodded.

His thighs shook, but he kept himself still, as Jaskier thrust achingly slowly, dragging his cock along the rim. He shifted his hips minutely, pressing his cock inside that glorious heat once more. Just the tip of his cock inside, and Geralt was letting out soft little whines of desperation against his collarbone, lashes wet and pressing tiny pleading kisses against his skin.

'You're taking it so well, fuck, look at you.' He said fervently, and caught Geralt's mouth in another sloppy kiss, Geralt too desperate for any artistry, reduced to mouthing at him helplessly with his plump kiss swollen lips. 

He pulled out as far as he can bear, so that he could feel Geralt's hole fluttering and clenching around the head of his cock, and then circled his hips slowly, letting himself really enjoy the hot wet drag of it, and then put a merciful hand on Geralt's poor dripping cock, spreading the precum around the head as he twisted and begged beneath him.

He hushed Geralt's pleas, and kissed the little trails of frustrated tears that fell from his eyes, savouring the taste on his tongue.

'Sweet boy, you're doing so well for me, just a little more.' he said softly, and Geralt blew out a shaky breath and nodded.

He fucked in again, an inch more this time, and held still until Geralt relaxed completely, every inch of him loose and pliant, only his thighs tense with the effort of holding himself up. Jaskier patted his thighs soothingly, and then pushed him down so that he slid home, Geralt finally speared open on his cock, seated flush on his lap, mouth open and wide eyed at the relief of it.

He basked how fucking good it felt, and Geralt clenched around him, waiting patiently as he could for Jaskier to move, and he watched lazily as the realisation dawned on his face that now Jaskier wasn't going to move at all.

Geralt rolled his hips hesitantly, and Jaskier smiled encouragingly.

'That's it. Hands up here, if you would.' He beckoned at the headboard behind him, and Geralt obediently moved his hands to either side of Jaskier's head, lovely with the sunlight behind him.

'I want you to ride me, so that I can concentrate on playing with your pretty little tits.' Geralt flushed. 

'Would you do that for me, Geralt?'

'Y-yes.' He whispered, and Jaskier didn’t have to lean forward at all to mouth at his corset armour again, silky material still soaking wet. He rolled the bud of Geralt's nipple between his fingers, plucking it as he would his lute, and tugged at the other gently between his teeth. 

Geralt's eyes slid shut, and he didn't bother trying to hide his moans any longer, whining as he shook with exertion, riding Jaskier's cock in short sharp bounces that made his tits threaten to spill over his corset at any moment. Jaskier slid his hands down to his cinched waist, pulling him down harder, watching his chest heave as he gasped.

'Please, please, let me come.' He pleaded frantically. 'Please, I've been good. I've been so good.'

'You _have_ , haven't you?' Jaskier said, 'Would you like to?'

'Oh f-fuck, please.' Geralt bucked atop him, cock dripping, shining golden with sweat and biting his lip enticingly.

Jaskier tugged at the rim of his armour, and his pink nipples crested above the edge, chest finally free of the cups and bouncing as he fucked himself.

'You've done so well, you can come, there's my sweet boy.'

Geralt slammed down hard once more, and then came, bucking and squealing on Jaskier's cock, cum spraying all over his chest and stomach, clenching tight and hot around him.

He fell to pieces, gasping and shaking so hard he nearly slid off, but Jaskier steadied him and drew him to slump against his chest, pressing fervent kisses to his forehead and the tip of his nose.

'You did wonderfully, you did so well, you were beautiful.' He whispered soothingly even as Geralt trembled in his arms.

Geralt tipped sideways eventually, once he'd calmed a little, and Jaskier set to undoing the ties on his armour in case it was restricting his breathing too much. He lay on his stomach and mumbled thanks, fucked out and limp after only one round. 

Jaskier fetched him a little water and bade him drink it, running a soothing hand down his flanks where the corsetry had dug in slightly, and then sat back on his haunches and looked thoughtfully at Geralt's sloppy wet hole, well used and tender, and then set about his next task gladly.

...

**Author's Note:**

> this was just wildly self indulgent smut that i cranked out in one evening, and my apologies to void and levs cos i know i should be working on other things, but this is what came out! broke the writers block! again! sensing a pattern here! 
> 
> hope you enjoyed xoxo


End file.
